


коллекционер

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Candy, Children, Dark, Dark Character, Drama, First Time, I'm Sorry, M/M, Psychological Horror, Scary, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, What Have I Done
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: ― а что это значит?― коллекционер? это когда собираешь редкие штуки, дорогие штуки. юта-аджосси собирает всякие фигурки. он обещал показать нам их когда-то, но пока их видел только джисон.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 7





	коллекционер

**Author's Note:**

> я не знаю почему и как, это просто немного должно заставить думать? я не поддерживаю такие отношения, моя работа написана чтобы показать, что нездоровые отношения ― все еще нездоровые. что взрослые мужчины не все идеально добрые, как в фанфиках, что насилие и обман ― ужасные вещи. хоть юта тут получился более чем метафоричным, это не отменяет задумки.   
> давайте будем чуть-чуть более реалистичными.
> 
> (я знаю, что не оправдала задумку лол)

― любишь ириски?

над ренджуном возвышается нечто в белой футболке и черных деловых штанах, с полосками по бокам, прямо как папа на работу носит. этот мужчина улыбается немного и протягивает ему конфету в ярко-желтой обертке, зазывательно сверкающей на полуденном, безжалостном солнце. ренджун поправляет спавший на правой ноге носочек.

― юта-аджосси! юта-аджосси пришел!

ренджун оборачивается на тоненький джисонов голос ― его черноволосый обладатель на два года младше хуана, но быстро растет и скоро даже перегонит самого старшего тут ― донхека, который этой осенью идет в одиннадцатый класс.

мужчина в ответ так же улыбается и подхватывает летящего джисона, а потом вертит его по воздуху быстро-быстро. джисон радостно верещит, а ренджун рассматривает юту-аджосси и его взрослые руки, которыми он держится за паковскую зеленую футболку.

ренджун разворачивается к пинающему камушки джемину, задорно размахивающему поцарапанными ногами.

― а кто это? ― хуан интересуется как бы невзначай и запрыгивает на скамейку рядом с другом.

― это? юта-аджосси! разве ты его не знаешь? ― удивленно хлопает глазами на, ― он приходит к нам иногда и дает конфеты, а еще он рассказывает всякие крутые истории! юта-аджосси ― коллекционер!

джемин с нескрываемым упованием рассказывает о нем, но у ренджуна никак из головы не выходят его руки. у него длинные пальцы, такие узловатые и медового оттенка, с царапинками и выпирающей костью на запястье. 

― а что это значит?

― коллекционер? это когда собираешь всякие редкие штуки, дорогие штуки. юта-аджосси собирает всякие фигурки. он обещал показать нам их когда-то, но пока их видел только джисон.

юта ставит мальчика на землю и подходит к облупившейся скамейке и во второй раз протягивает уже две конфеты, одну из которых джемин хватает так быстро, что ренджун не успевает и моргнуть.

― а ты, почему не берешь?

джемин поглядывает на насупившегося джуна сбоку, жуя конфету. юта все так же улыбается, придерживая свободной рукой прижавшегося к его бедру джисона.

― мама говорила не брать ничего у незнакомцев.

мужчина не опускает улыбки, но конфету прячет в карман и садится прямо рядом с ренджуном, сажая жующего вторую конфету пака на колени. ренджун смотрит на них из-под ресниц, кусая губу.

― но юта-аджосси не незнакомец! он хороший, ― заявляет джемин, вызывая у мужчины тяжелую улыбку.

― но если ренджун захочет, то всегда может попросить.

― откуда вы знаете мое имя? ― испуганно спрашивает хуан, поправляя шорты, скатавшиеся из-за дрянной скамейки.

юта-аджосси улыбается и гладит джисона по спине. у него улыбка какая-то неживая, думает ренджун, но широкая и красивая ― у юты блестящие белые зубы и тонкие, чуть сухие губы, которые он поджимает, растягивая рот в улыбке.

ренджун переводит взгляд на свои содранные колени и долго-долго рассматривает появившуюся гранатовую корочку, которую бешено тянет оторвать. он ногтем подцепливает ее сбоку, но мужчина кладет свою руку на ренджунову и говорит, что этого не стоит делать, потому что потом будет больно и останется шрам.

юта-аджосси рассказывает о том, как он ездил в тайланд и видел там крокодилов и быков. он во второй раз раздает разноцветные карамельки, и ренджун ее берет, предварительно внимательно рассмотрев. таких конфет в пусане он не видел ― на обертке незнакомые буквы, но карамель очень вкусная, с запахом груши. она очень нравится ренджуну, а еще начинает нравиться юта-аджосси. он рассказывает так интересно, как в сказках и мультиках, рычит, показывая тигра, и джисон громко хохочет. джемину очень нравится история про маленького слоника, которого юта видел на одном береге, а ренджуну ― про хищных, хитрых змей. юта-аджосси говорит, что они страшно шипят и беззвучно ползают, а если укусят, то убьют своим опасным ядом. но мужчина говорит, что вовремя спасся от одной такой, что нужно быть чуть хитрее.

― хитрее хитрой змеи? ― не дыша, спросил джемин.

― хитрее хитрой змеи, ― повторил утвердительно юта, ― стихия может быть сильной, но иногда даже самая хитрая змея может оказаться перед тобой бездыханной. иногда же змея ближе, чем ты ждешь, и уже пустила в тебя свой яд.

он уходит, когда солнце опускается ниже и двор заполняется фиолетовой темнотой. время пролетело за рассказами очень быстро и запахло акацией и влажным. 

― юта-аджосси! ― окликает хуан, когда мужчина уже собирается выходить из калитки, ― вы придете еще?

юта улыбается.

― конечно, ренджун. я зайду сюда еще завтра.

мальчик бежит домой, скоро распрощавшись с друзьями, и долго ворочается в постели. из головы снова не выходят его руки, а шум машин за окном навевает непрошенные мысли, царапающие изнанок черепной коробки. на пястьях у юты ранки, а в карманах ― много конфет. самые вкусные ― с грушей. он обещал рассказать о тайге и показать фигурки. юта улыбается тяжело и красиво. юта.

утром ренджун выхлебывает какао и, кое-как натянув красные потертые кеды, выпархивает во двор. ренджун прыгает, как вчера, на скамейку и начинает ждать, пока прохладный утренний воздух лижет голые колени. трава еще мокрая от росы, на ней радужным разнообразием переливаются точно жемчужные капли, капают на землю и впитываются быстро, заставляя чувствовать какое-то бесконечно грустное непостоянство.

― так рано пришел?

юта-аджосси снова появляется будто из воздуха : на нем белая рубашка и такие же штаны, что и вчера. ренджун радостно кивает.

― твоих друзей нет, ― говорит мужчина и садится рядом с ренджуном, поправляя чужой воротник на футболке, которую хуан из-за спешки натянул косо, ― давно ждешь?

― не-а. 

ренджун цепляется взглядом за его пястья ― косточки на обратной стороне ладони мягко движутся, маняще и гипнотизируеще, отвлекая от разбросанных царапин и маленьких ранок.

― а откуда у вас эти царапины? ― ренджун подбирает ноги на скамейку.

― я много путешествовал, ― снова улыбается, ― нужно было руками рвать траву и расчищать путь в больших и густых зарослях.

― ого, ― у ренджуна восхищенный голос и глаза увеличиваются от упования, ― вы смелый, юта-аджосси!

он посмеивается и берет ладонь хуана в свою. ренджун чувствует его тепло, резко контрастирующее с металлом холодной скамейки ― а кожа жесткая, грубая, пахнет железом и миндалем.

― хочешь посмотреть на то, что я коллекционирую?

ренджун хлопает глазами, рассматривая чужое располагающее лицо. юта-аджосси смотрит с теплой улыбкой, а мальчик вспоминает слова джемина про то, что юта-аджосси никому-никому не показывал свои фигурки, кроме джисона. "я буду вторым?" ― думает он и неосознанно ликует, кусая изнутри щеку от волнения и немного предвкушения.

юта поднимается и вытаскивает за кармана ключи от машины. ренджуну еще страшнее, но льстит, до ужаса льстит то, что он ― второй. что юта-аджосси ― их бог, их приватный иисус и самый крутой парень из всех на свете, зовет его, хуан ренджуна, смотреть на коллекцию фигурок.

юта берет его за руку и несильно тянет к выходу из двора ― тогда у ренджуна в голове всплывает мамин запрет на выход отсюда, но юта-аджосси очень сильный, умный ― он обязательно спасет ренджуна от всего-всего, потому что сам он спасался и от змей и от крокодилов, поэтому точно бесстрашный. а еще у него сильные руки, которые пахнут железом и миндалем.

ренджун запрыгивает на переднее сидение. юта посмеивается с чужого энтузиазма и сует ему ириску, пристегивая ремнем. 

― ты же всегда пристегиваешься, когда ездишь в машине, ренджун?

мальчик кивает в ответ, разрывая в руках уголок обертки. в этот раз она ярко-голубая и снова с непонятными буквами, но очень вкусная, как и все конфеты, которые дает юта-аджосси.

― это хорошо, без ремней ездить опасно, ― он проводит пальцами по груди ренджуна, проверяя, хорошо ли пристегнут. ренджун глухо выдыхает и усиленнее жует конфету, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. он поглядывает, как юта-аджосси заводит автомобиль и напряженно, как все взрослые, смотрит вперед, выруливая из узких улочек аккуратным маневром.

ренджун через чистое окно смотрит на большие городские улицы ― он редко выезжает сюда, потому что мама не разрешает, но тут так прекрасно и много красивых, блестящих в рассветающем солнце, машин. у юты-аджосси машина черная и очень большая, мама ренджуна тоже такую хотела купить в следующем году. и сиденья тут мягкие, пахнет от юты миндалем, бензином и химическим лимоном от забавной подвески.

― ты красивый, когда чем-то увлечен, ― неожиданно говорит юта, не отрывая взгляд от дороги, ― у тебя глаза горят. ты редко тут бываешь?

ренджун краснеет щеками и теребит край футболки, чуть кивая. а потом вспоминает, что юта его не видит, и тонко соглашается.

― я могу тебе много чего показать, если захочешь.

они приезжают большому, высоченному небоскребу. ренджун не знает, где они, поэтому неосознанно вжимается в сиденье, но догадывается, что они где-то далеко от ренджунового дома. юта отстегивает его и выходит первым, ожидая мешкающегося мальчика, путающегося в ногах.

тут все какое-то другое : асфальт очень ровный и без камней ― не споткнешься, не смотря на дорогу, зеленые, отдающие желтоватым, обросшие пышной листвой, осины, а недалеко ― маленькое здание типа коробки, с большим окнами в пол и зазывающим "кафе" впереди. оно еще закрыто, но внутри видно шастающих туда-сюда официантов в белых фартучках, на которых ренджун заглядывается и спотыкается о бордюр.

он падает и разбивает левую коленку. юта аккуратно присаживается на корточки рядом и что-то неразборчиво спрашивает, но ренджун слышит его будто сквозь вакуум ― коленка не сильно болит, просто какое-то ужасно странное ошущение, больше отдающее в страх и необъяснимую тяжесть где-то между легких. он отнекивается и поднимается не без ютиной помощи, отряхивая ноги от невидимого песка. юта обещает, что дома у него есть аптечка и антисептик, что обработают рану, когда придут.

а потом снова тяжело улыбается и ведет к большим стеклянным дверям одной из многоэтажек. ренджун забывает про чуть режущую боль и следует за мужчиной, в этот раз внимательно глядя под ноги. это дается с трудом ― все вокруг зазывательно блестит и кажется неземным, будто другой мир ― в холле большие горшки с цветами и начищенная плитка под стертыми кедами, беззвучный лифт и безжизненное "одиннадцатый этаж". 

внутри восхитительно, ужасно интересно, будто в редком магазинчике ― куча бесполезных, но ярких и забавных вещей, которые неосознанно покупаешь и выбрасываешь потом, отравленный капиталистической тошнотой. юта просит разуться и чувствовать себя как дома, но ренджуну все равно неуютно, хоть и все вокруг кажется очень домашним и милым ― ваза с шоколадным печеньем на журнальном столике, красочные картины, что-то в духе импрессионизма, статуэтки, отблескивающие поддельным золотом, отзывающимся на залезающие через окна тонкие лучи. 

― сейчас достану аптечку, ― бросает юта и широкими шагами уходит за угол.

ренджун присаживается на угол кожаного дивана, в духе тех, на которых начинаются сцены в порнофильмах, и вытягивает ноги. взгляд скользит от кромок белых носков выше, целует ранки и царапины, пару синеющих, будто васильки, синяков, и заканчивается на белых шортах. 

кажется, что мир тут в другом ритме, какой-то запоздалый и движущийся гораздо медленнее ― юта шуршит чем-то из другого конца квартиры, солнце все никак не встает окончательно, и людей тут совсем нет ― только там, на стеклами маленького кафе. в холле ― безжизенная пустота, отекшие одиночеством стены и голос из лифта, вытягивающий в реальность. но реальность ли? 

юта обрабатывает ранку прозрачным антисептиком из зеленого пузатого бутылька. ренджун думает, больно ли было ему получать все эти царапины на руках, а потом нежит взор в чужих смоляных волосах. юта выдыхает, и его длинная челка спадает на нос.

юта-аджосси проводит ренджуна вглубь квартиры ― тут большая арка и совсем маленькая комнатка с кучей полок на стенах, тем не менее одинаковых, в одном стиле. на них ― сотни и сотни разномастных фигурок, неземной колорит, приватная радуга и миллиард оттенков к ней бесплатным приложением ― мальчик не может отвести взгляд и забывает, как дышать. мужчина хлопает его легонько по спине и говорит, что ренджун может их посмотреть и даже потрогать, от чего младший хлопает глазами и тихонько подходит к полке на уровне глаз.

на ней его внимание привлекает одна серебряная фигурка : на цилиндрообразной невысокой платформе возвышается двадцатисантиметровый дракон с огромным чешуйчатым хвостом, оканчивающимся острым трезубцем. ренджун горящими глазами смотрит на крепкие пластины вдоль позвоночника фигуры и невольно представляет его в небе над пусаном, парящем на невероятных перепончатых крыльях. он был бы черного, вороньего цвета, но с золотистым отливом, показывающемся только на ярком солнце, которое своими адовыми языками бы касалось его фантастичной чешуи.

за рассматриванием этой фигурки ренджун не замечает, что юта обхватывает несильно его талию. ютины пальцы, грубые, узловатые, трогают его футболку прямо как он это делал с джисоном в первую встречу, только вчера. а кажется, будто мальчик знает юту-аджосси всю свою недлинную жизнь.

― откуда у вас эта статуэтка?

― из австралии, нравится? ― глуховато спрашивает мужчина где-то возле ренджунового уха.

― ага. красивая.

― ты можешь забрать ее себе.

младший разворачивается к юте с удивленным лицом, но вместо ожидаемого недовольства и разочарования из-за глупого решения, сделанного впопыхах, встречает лишь извечную приятную улыбку.

― правда? вы что, юта-аджосси, я не думаю, что...

― правда. возьми ее себе.

у него голос властный, но все равно приятный ― ренджун подпрыгивает и обнимает его в порыве светлых чувств, отчего забавно подвешивается в воздухе, потому что мужчина очень высокий.

― спасибо! спасибо огромное!

у ренджуна в моменты сильной радости голос утончается, но сейчас он от этого не смущается ― ведь юта обнимает в ответ нежно, но крепко сжимает, будто пытается запихнуть внутрь грудной клетки.

ренджун чувствует себя живым рядом с ним. весь мир останавливается, переливается и растапливается в эфемерное ощущение мимолетной, медовой нежности. ни один друг не заставлял ни разу ренджуна чувствовать это ― хуан тщетно пытается стать ютой, потому что теперь он чувстует какое-то необъяснимое желание стать с ним чем-то одним, чем-то целым и здоровым. от чувств у ренджуна мокнут глаза ― он наконец чувствует себя нужным. потому что и задаром он не надо ни джемину, ни джисону, ни своей семье, потому что только юта может одним своим присутствием зажигать внутри чужой груди фейрверки и одновременно ускорять цветение сакуры лишь своей улыбкой. и плевать, что она тяжелая ― только от нее становится легче.

ренджун чувствует что-то горячее и мокрое у себя на мочке уха ― он испуганно дергается и мигом слабеет, хватаясь за чужую рубашку тонкими пальцами. но это юта, заботливо придерживающий его за талию крепко-крепко.

удивление быстро сменяется необыкновенным удовольствием. такого мальчик не испытывал никогда в жизни ― у него внизу живота начинает что-то зазывающе растапливаться и гореть с глухой мольбой потушить сейчас же.

но юта умеет лишь разжигать ― он кусает за мочку и переходит сухими губами чуть ниже, заходит глубокими поцелуями под шею. ренджун еще сильнее хватается, потому что ноги не держат ― тогда старший подхватывает его и доносит до того самого кожаного дивана. юта сажает младшего на колени легко, не отрываясь от шеи, и чувствует чужое отяжелевшее дыхание у себя в области затылка. потом ренджун постанывает, и у мужчины срывает крышу одним резким движением. он сильно кусает за кожу, но, будто в несвоевременное раскаяние, целует мягко, царапая сухостью губ и обжигая горячестью. от уха до низа шеи тянется полоска слюны и горит огнем ― ренджун не справляется с этим, даже если отчаянно, бешено пытается. костер разгорается сильнее и сильнее, переходит на стенки легких и поджигает безжалостно, без шанса на жизнь дальше, вне чужих объятий. 

комната расплывается и превращается в страшную мазню, а голоса и звуки смешиваются в отвратительную какофонию. хуан пытается вдохнуть, но его горло будто сжимают колкие стебли дикого шиповника ― больно, больно до ужаса. а потом все озаряется молочным светом, такой яркой и невероятной вспышкой, поражающей нечистый разум. а потом так же быстро меркнет, сменяясь на темноту космических простор. ренджун не успевает вдохнуть, но помнит чужой. а еще пролетает тяжелая улыбка и царапанные пястья.

***

ренджун вскакивает на постели и дышит громко, пытаясь прийти в себя. он промаргивается и видит свою комнату ― все на месте : запах ванили и свежестиранного белья, пыльноватые занавески, методичный стук стрелки часов над головой. за шторами вроде садится солнце, ренджун пытается встать и проверить, но чувствует невероятную боль по всему телу и влажность между ног. он испуганно сдергивает одеяло и видит под бедрами небольшое рубиновое пятно ― точно кровь, еще пачкающая кожу. ренджун в трансе стягивает шорты и видит на них такое же страшное пятно, а ягодицы бесконечно сильно болят. хуану страшно до потери сознания, сердце невероятно сильно стучит и грозится покинуть свое место. "он меня порвал? как?" ― витает в голове назойливой мухой, и ренджун наскоро натягивает новое белье и первые попавшиеся штаны с футболкой. 

он выбегает во двор и выдыхает, когда видит на скамейке джемина. ренджун бежит к нему, не глядя на землю, игнорируя камни и валяющиеся осколки стекла, а на как-то умеренно-удивленно смотрит на подбегающего, с испариной на лбу, ренджуна.

― где он? где юта-аджосси?

джемин смотрит на него теперь точно удивленно, отвлекаясь от песка под стертыми кроссовками.

― какой юта-аджосси? ― приподняв бровь, спрашивает он, глядя на хуана почти как на сумасшедшего.

― он приезжал сюда! давал конфеты и рассказывал истории! помнишь же? ты говорил, что он хороший! ― срываясь на крик, объясняет ренджун, пытаясь совладать с неумолимым сердцем и трясущимися ногами.

тот задумывается на секунду и хмурится, как умеет только сам джемин. 

― а! вспомнил. юта-аджосси, точно, ― ренджун благодарно выдыхает, ― так он же уехал три года назад, чего ты про него только сейчас вспомнил? странный ты.

джемин возвращается к рассматриванию песка, игнорируя чужое, удивленное до невозможия, лицо. ренджун чувствует, как на затылке у него поднимаются волосы.

― как уехал? куда?

― не знаю, ― джемин приподнимает плечи, ― просто сказал, что уезжает. не помню, честно, чего ты вообще с ним прицепился? отстань, три года прошло.

ренджун чувствует, как земля под ногами точно трескается напополам ― он точно помнит вкус грушевых карамелек, чужие губы на мочке, ранки на руках... стоп, ранка! он же ударился тогда, выходя из ютиной машины.

ренджун оглядывает ногу и замечает там рану, которую получил тогда на бордюре. он мысленно ликует, понимая, что еще все не потеряно. но все равно страшно до ужаса, до шипения внутри, до треска. 

он возвращается домой, шатаясь. между ног все еще страшно саднит, и миллион, миллиард вопросов. он чувствует, как сходит с ума, как все привычное отвратительно быстро разламывается пополам, чувствует гнев, разочарование, стыд, предательство. ренджун дотягивает усталое тело до комнаты и падает на постель, желая удушиться. как? почему? зачем? почему ренджун? как он здесь оказался? кто такой юта?

мальчик бросает взгляд на тумбу возле кровати, и дыхание его замирает. он вскакивает и подползает ближе к ней, промаргиваясь. 

на тумбочке стоит на цилиндрообразной невысокой платформе двадцатисантиметровый дракон с огромным чешуйчатым хвостом, оканчивающимся острым трезубцем. а возле него лежит некрупная бумажка с красным бантом.

_стихия может быть сильной, но иногда даже самая хитрая змея может оказаться перед тобой бездыханной. иногда же змея ближе, чем ты ждешь, и уже пустила в тебя свой яд._

**_― любишь ириски?_ **


End file.
